


The Puppet Arc- Egotober 2020

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anyways, Besides the whole puppet thing, He actually cares about them, Ill be avoiding saying m@ster because its uncomfy, Implied egoshipping at the end, Possible derealization tw, Soft Antisepticeye, Solitary Confinement, Take my Danganronpa and Jacjsepticeye Brainrot, Testing facilities, Theyll need a LOT of therapy after this, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: The Puppet Arc is an AU based on the Despair Arc from Danganronpa. Each day, Anti visits the Puppets in a large containment house. He dresses accordingly for each Puppet's wing as to not break the illusion. There's no concept of time, just time that he visits them and the time he visits again.This is also covering Egotober 2020, as the title suggests!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. T-shirt and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets a nice gift from Anti.

Anti walked down the hall with his head held high, a package held in his hands. His boots clinked against the marble floor. He could see the door he needed at the end of the hallway. The other rooms were empty, but hopefully not for long.  
Once he reached the door, he swiped his key card. The little light lit up. Grinning, Anti entered through the doorway and let it close behind him.  
"Good afternoon, Chase," he said calmly, readjusting his collar with one hand. "How are you?"  
Chase Brody blinked at him. "I'm okay. I think so, anyway. What's that?"  
"Ah, ah, ah, calm down." Anti waved his hand. "First thing's first, sit on the couch." He gestured to the grey and white couch, which Chase strode over to. His blank eyes stared at Anti as he sat down.  
"What do you have?" Chase tried again. But Anti tutted at him and shook his head.  
"What did you do while I was gone?" Anti asked, ignoring his previous question. "I'm interested."  
Chase blinked at him again. "I danced to some music last night," he finally admitted after a minute or two. "And I talked to..." He started to point somewhere, then put his finger down. As if what he was going to point at wasn't there. "Huh."  
Still smiling, Anti noted in his head about that. He'd have to make the binds stronger. "Wonderful! And now onto what I brought you." The glitchy man handed Chase the package in his hand, which was small-ish and light. "Open it."  
Chase did so with the excitement of a young child. Inside was a grey t-shirt with a cat printed in black. He held it in front of him and smiled, then looked up at Anti. "Thank you!" he cried. "I love it!"  
"I figured that you were tired of the bright colours. Go ahead, put it on." The puppet wasted no time stripping away his bright pink shirt and pulled on the one Anti gave him. It fit him perfectly. "How do you like it?"  
"It's amazing," Chase remarked. "Thank you..."  
"You're welcome. I have to go now. Goodbye Chase, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You too!" Chase waved as he walked out. Anti almost felt a little bad leaving him, but he had other things to do. The same clinking filled the halls as he walked to the next wing.


	2. Stone and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti visits Marvin to give him a gift.

The buzzing outside of Marvin's door made Anti's ears hurt. He wished that it didn't exist, but couldn't do anything about it. After a minute of mentally willing himself to do it, he swiped his key card and entered the room. The lights were dimmed and there was a sweet smell in the air.  
"Gold afternoon, Marvin," he greeted. The magician stood at his potion making desk, staring at him. Anti simply stared back.  
"Good afternoon, Anti," Marvin replied. He put down a flask he was holding and sat in a nearby armchair. Smiling, Anti followed him and sat in the chair opposite of him. "You're early."  
"I am," Anti acknowledged with a slight nod. The buzzing was pounding against his eardrums. "How are you? What have you been up to lately? Your life is really interesting." He hated playing into Marvin's illusion the most.  
Marvin just stared. Anti prompted him again to no avail, then tried yet again with the same result. Finally, after what felt like days, the magician responded.  
"I've been observing my creations and writing about my adventures," he said. "Thank you for providing me with my ingredients, they're quite nice."  
Although Anti's face remained neutral, he could've laughed. The "ingredients" we're just drinks with food colouring mixed in, as well as some crumbled food. He'd never give Marvin any sort of real ingredients, not in this state. "Wonderful. I brought you something!"  
Marvin's face lit up under his mask. "Oh, what is it?"  
The puppetmaker dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a stone. It was smooth and shaped like an oval. Marvin grinned wider and snatched it up, and Anti smiled at the excitement. "I knew you'd like it."  
The magician looked up as though he'd just realized how he'd been acting. "Thank you, Anti."  
"You're welcome, Marvin. I can't stay, I'm sorry, I have to do something. Goodbye." He started to stand up, but Marvin tugged at his robes. "What?"  
"Are there others?"  
Anti froze up. "What do you mean? Other what?"  
The magician stood up as well. "I don't think that I'm the only person here. Are they hidden?"  
"This conversation is over." Anti turned and left, making the door close in Marvin's face. He'd have to make Marvin's binds stronger as well.


	3. Yellow and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 1927 is starting to remember...

Jameson's room was up ahead. His was strangely ominous, with a rather quiet aura to it. Anti readjusted his royal blue tie and pulled out his key card, watching the light blink and walking in. It felt almost too quiet as the sound of his fancy loafers on the floor rang out around him.  
"Good evening, Jameson."  
Jameson nodded at him. Anti always liked him, as he didn't have to make Jameson's strings strong. [How are you, Sir?] he signed.  
Anti smiled in return. "I'm doing well. And how are you?"  
[Quite the same.] Jameson's lip twitched, and his mustache quirked up a little. [The new suit is nice.]  
"Thank you." They both sat down on the sofa together, not looking at each other. Instead, they both stared ahead. It was a little awkward for Anti, but must've been a lot worse for Jameson. "So...what's been on your mind recently?" he asked, turning to the puppet.  
Jameson thought for a second. [Nothing much. But I've been having these strange dreams about a woman.]  
"Oh?" Anti prompted. This was concerning. Was he remembering?  
[Yes! It's quite unusual. She's quite beautiful. She has these pretty green eyes, that's all I can really remember. I've started seeing them on the walls.] Jameson was shaking a bit, eyes wild. [And she had a yellow-]  
Anti snapped his fingers frantically, and Jameson's strings lit up. He immediately slumped against the sofa, knocked right out. The puppetmaker quickly got up and left. His stiff shoes made him almost trip a few times. Onto the next wing, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can't know he can't know he can't know he can't know he can


	4. Fish and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti doesn't know how long he can keep this illusion of grandeur up.

Anti's outfit made audible sounds as he sauntered to the first room of the day. Jackie's room was right in front of him; a tall doorframe for a tall puppet. He sighed, feeling his gift in his hand one last time. Then, Anti swiped his key card and entered the room.  
Jackie sat in the floor with a wig in front of him. His large fingers raked through the synthetic hair of the dog as he sprayed it with hairspray, meticulously placing small cards on top after each spray. He glanced up at Anti and grinned, still playing around with the wig. Anti frowned.  
"How are you, Jackie?" he asked, raising a finger. Jackie's head raised as he activated the hero's strings.  
"I'm great! Thank you for the new things." He held up the playing cards. "They're really neat."  
Anti smiled now. "Of course. Has anything interested since last time?" He took a seat across from Jackie, who looked at him again.  
"I don't think so. I've been wondering about something though. Can I ask you a question?"  
Anti's smile never wavered, but he started to panic again. "Of course, Jackie."  
"What was life like before this?" Jackie quizzed, seemingly before he could take it back. "I can't remember a lot, but I can remember this one day where we were having a picnic. Is that real? Was anything real? Are we the only survivors?"  
Exhaling a little, Anti kept on his face and prepared to activate the strings again. "We're the only survivors," he reassured. "But we're safe. We had a picnic, yes, but it wasn't too long after that that this started. That reminds me, I found something of yours." His hand, trembling ever so slightly, shot to Jackie's, and he dropped the gift in his hand.  
The hero examined it closer. It was a fish pendant that had a sapphire for an eye, which sparked a strange sensation. Not only for the hero, but for Anti as well. "...thank you," he said slowly. "Was this from before...this?"  
"Yeah. You never got to wear it much. I gave into you a little after the picnic." He hated lying, but Jackie couldn't find out. Anti stood up, and his jacket's chains rattled a little. "I'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye, Jackie."  
"Bye, Anti!" Jackie waved as he left. As the door closed, Anti sighed again. Then he fell to the floor and started crying. The tears wouldn't stop, and the sounds from his throat wouldn't either. How long could he keep this up? Was it worth it? Anti lay there for a while, and when he felt ready he stood up and wobbled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little making chapter four, not gonna lie.


	5. Care and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik receives a gift.

His favourite room was in front of him. Anti sighed and held his present tighter. He fished his key card from his breast pocket and swiped it, watching the little red light blink on. The door slid open, and Anti stepped inside.  
Henrik lay on his bed, hugging a stuffed bear tightly. Anti couldn't remember giving it to him. "Hello, Henrik, how are you?"  
The doctor sat up and stared at him, then grinned. "I'm great! I love this thing. I think you're late, actually. What's wrong?" Shit, he'd already caught on.  
"Nothing's wrong, I was caught up with work. I'm glad that you're doing well." He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled. "So, anything on your mind recently?"  
Henrik tilted his head, hair bouncing with every movement. "I don't think so. I've mainly been reorganizing the room. Does it look okay?" He gestured around at the room. It was really neat, and definitely not the way it'd been when he left yesterday.  
"It's great! I like the way you put the other outfits up. I admire your work." Anti nodded as he spoke. Then, he turned to see Henrik still looking at him.  
"Do you care about me?"  
The puppetmaker blinked a few times. "Yeah? Of course I do. I know that I keep you here and it doesn't seem like it, but I do this to protect you. I care about you a lot." It painfully reminded Anti of himself. He used to seek constant approval just to justify himself. And, in a way, he still did.  
"Oh." Henrik blinked as well. "Okay!"  
"Wait, that reminds me," Anti said, putting up a finger. He gave Henrik the present. "Open it up."  
The doctor did so, revealing a mirror in a black frame. He inspected himself in the mirror, touching his face. "I...oh wow, I haven't looked at myself since..." Henrik never finished his sentence. "Do I look okay?"  
"Of course!" Anti said. "You always look great. Don't worry about it. I just thought that you'd enjoy a mirror again. In fact, I have to go. Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye, Sir!"  
Anti left, heels clinking as he walked away. The door closed behind him, and he sighed in relief. As much as he loved talking to Henrik, he sometimes couldn't take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah 💖  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	6. Frame and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin doesn't want to let go.

Marvin looked up as he saw Anti enter his room. He was making potions and didn't want to be interrupted. However, it was time for the daily meeting. Well, not a _meeting_ per say, just their usual talk. The magician slid into his armchair and readjusted his goggles on his head.

"Good afternoon, Anti," he said in his monotone voice. Anti scowled at him but quickly recomposed himself. 

"Good afternoon, Marvin! And how are you today?" His voice wavered a little. "I'm interested in hearing it."

"Oh really?" Marvin asked quietly. He glared at the puppetmaker, who held a package in his hands. "Why? What makes me interesting to you?" Why the hell did Anti care so much?

After a few minutes of silence, Anti spoke up again. "You're upset, I understand. You don't like that I keep you in here while I work. I understand, Marvin. But please don't be, I promise that you'll start to love life here."

The magician leaned back in his chair. "I should be allowed to help. I _can_ help you."

Sighing and rubbing his temple, Anti finally picked up the package from his lap. "I have this gift for you. Open it." Marvin took it with intense curiosity and gently picked at the wrapping paper. He peeled everything away to reveal a large picture frame with a photo behind the glass.

Marvin, Anti, and Jameson were sitting on a picnic blanket together, smiling and laughing in the sun. The frame was decorated with crystals and smooth stones. He ran his finger over the frame and glass, eyes blurring slightly.

"We were all friends, remember? I know that we don't exactly get along now, but I don't want to pretend like it was always this way. So even if you can't forgive me for yourself, can you forgive me for him?" Anti stuck his hand out.

"But he still has to be out there, right? They can't have all just...disappeared." Marvin knew it was wishful thinking, his friend was probably long gone. Anti smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, i just wasn't able to find him. Still, I want to be friends with you, so we can heal together. Okay?" He held his hand out again, and this time Marvin took it. They shook hands.

"Okay."

Anti's watched dinged. "Oh! I have to go. Goodbye, Marvin, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Anti." He waved as Anti left, then went back to making his potion. The framed photo wad still on the armchair, however. Marvin inspected it again and put it on his nightstand. And every night he could think of his friend.

Marvin wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I have my angst and comfort.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	7. Mug and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti could get in trouble if he keeps this up.

Anti tiredly yawned into his hand and rubbed his eyes. He hated getting up to do this sometimes, but it was worth it. "It's just five minutes..." he mumbled to himself, picking up his gift and key card.

The puppetmaker approached the quiet door and noticed something strange. Although it was quiet, it was way more quiet than usual. Had something happened? His card nearly fell out of his hand, however he fumbled and managed to pick it up. He quickly swiped it and entered the door.

Jameson was sitting cross-legged and hovering above the couch, looking as though he was meditating. The room was so quiet that it was deafening. Anti shivered, however quickly snapped his fingers and smiled to get Jameson's attention. At last, the puppet bounced onto the couch and grinned at Anti.

[Mr. Rhodes! This is a surprise. How are you?] the man signed.

"I'm doing great! I just came here to bring you a souvenir from before." Anti handed him a very cup-shaped present. "I found it earlier."

Jameson happily tore away the paper and revealed a mug. It was blue and grey with a few paw prints decorating it, with one on the bottom of the cup as well. The man happily held it close to his chest. Anti grinned at his reaction.

"I thought you might like seeing it again. Greyhounds proud, right?"

[Right! Thank you, Mr. Rhodes.] He patted the couch and allowed Anti to sit next to him. They talked for a while, laughing and talking about some of the work Anti had done today. When Anti walked out of the room, fancy shoes tapping on the ground, he saw someone standing at the end of the corridor.

"Mr. Rhodes," the lady said, "I'm concerned. You aren't giving them things, are you?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "What do you take me for, a clown? A court jester? A mere fucking _fool_? I know that they can't remember, idiot."

The smaller women glared at him. "Stop being dramatic, I get your point. If they get out, do you know what could happen? Just promise that you'll keep them and everyone else safe."

"I promise, Cecily. I promise."

" _Oookayyyyyy_. I just found it funny that Henny had a mirror the other day." She shrugged and walked away, nurse outfit crinkling. Anti sighed.

Why did he have to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy. Head empty, no thoughts, brain small only Ishimondo and Antihero.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	8. Run and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie still has nightmares about the "incident."

_"Get inside!" Anti yelled, beckoning Jackie into the house. Jackie could barely hear him. How far away was he? How'd he get so far away? No matter, Jackie started running towards him, boots pounding at the concrete beneath him. He tripped, but quickly picked himself back up and kept going._

_"Hurry!"_

_The hero ran faster, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. Anti stayed the same distance away. He tried to go faster, legs burning, but nothing was working._

_"Run!"_

_There was the sound of a horn behind him. Jackie didn't stop, didn't look back, and didn't want to. It would be horrible. He knew it would be horrible. Then, he noticed someone's head poking out from behind Anti._

_Then pain. Darkness. It was over._

_

Jackie awoke with a scream, tears streaming down his face. Anti was standing next to his bed with a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

He sat on the bed and wiped away one of Jackie's tears. "I...I had a dream that I died..." Jackie mumbled. "In the accident."

Anti smiled sympathetically and wiped away another tear. "Aww, it's okay. You're still here now, we didn't die. See? It's all over, we're safe, and I'm here with you now." They touched foreheads.

"...thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Jackie. Now come on, I brought you breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head empty only Anti suffering.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	9. Green and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse who visited today wasn't Anti.

Henrik stared blankly at the wall, foggy green eyes continuously unfocusing. He mindlessly cracked his knuckles. The former doctor was bored, too bored to think and too bored to do anything. His door slid open.

Nurse Evans glided in and smiled at him. "Patient Four, glad to see you!" she said in her fake cheery voice. "How are you?"

Henrik tilted his head. "Where is he?" he asked, instinctively shrinking away from her. "I want to talk to him." The nurse knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Mr. Rhodes isn't feeling too well, he's in the infirmary. Come on, it's time for your check up." She started to approach him with her same smile, clipboard in hand, but Henrik curled in on himself. "Henny? What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling too good," he murmured. "I want to go to the infirmary. Please?"

Nurse Evans laughed a little, like a wind chime ringing in Henrik's ears. "Oh dear, I'm afraid we can't do that." Her deep blue eyes met his light green ones. In fact, her eyes seemed familiar. A little too familiar for Henrik's liking.

"...fine." He uncurled and let her take his temperature and everything. The nurse grinned down at him and ruffled his soft white hair when she was done. "Ms. Evans?"

"Yes?"

A gulp. Shaking. Green eyes staring. "Did we know each other before?"

Nurse Evans stopped. She blinked once, then twice. "Oh dear. No, we've never met before this. Oh, by the way, Jasper sent you a gift. Here you go." Then, she handed him a notebook, sketchbook, and coloured pencils. "For your good behavior."

"Thank you!" he said, before adding, "tell him I said thank you as well. I appreciate it." Nurse Evans left, and he knew what he could do now. He picked up a pencil from his night stand and started sketching something out. It wasn't the best, but by the end it resembled two people, both in wedding garb.

Green eyes glanced over the paper one last time before colouring in his handiwork. It was him and the nurse, both younger-looking and much happier. A vision he'd been having recently. Henrik put it in his bottom drawer, not wanting anyone to find it.

A single tear fell. Nothing more, nothing less. Just how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	10. Robot and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is getting lonely, and Anti has a remedy for that.

"How the hell is this allowed?" Anti asked himself as he clinked down the hall. His back was bad enough, and his scoliosis was cursing him right now, but his gift needed delivering. Tears were forming in his eyes. The pain pulsing through his body was going to be worth it, however.

The puppetmaker pulled out his key card and swiped it. Anti entered and immediately went to the table and dumped his large box onto it. Chase stared at him, then got up from the floor and hugged him.

"Hey! I missed you." Chase nuzzled into his neck. Face turning slightly red, Anti hugged him back. "Ooh, what's in the box?"

"Hey, Chase! I'll get to that in a minute. Go ahead and sit on the couch." He and Chase let go of each other, and the puppet bounced over to the couch. Grinning, kicking his legs, oblivious to the world outside of his room. Anti sat next to him and took one of Chase's hands in his own. "So...you're happy here, huh?"

Chase tilted his head at the question. "Yeah, I guess." The kicking stopped. "It's a little lonely, being visited only by the nurses. But it's for the best, right?"

That made Anti's stomach turn. "I suppose, yeah. Is everything okay? You seem a little worse than usual."

"I guess. I just feel like there's other people that should be here. Like..." His hand outstretched, and he reached for something that wasn't there.

"I understand." Anti stood up and grabbed the box, tearing away the ribbon. "So, understanding how you feel, I made you this." He revealed a teal, two-foot robot with a little pink bow on top. "This is Bella. The rest is up to you."

Chase's face split into a joyful grin. "Thank you! I can't believe it..." He covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. " _Wow_..." Lunging at Anti, he knocked the two of them to the ground and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Of course!" An idea was forming in Anti's head. "Well, I think I have to go. The button to start Bella up is on the back. I'll see you tomorrow!" He gave Chase one last hug before he got up and dusted himself off. Chase waved as he left, grinning wider than he had in months. It really warmed Anti's heart.

And now that he had the start of a plan, he had to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all even read these notes, I'm concerned about y'all. I really am. Don't ask why.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	11. Strong and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has to start following protocols.

Jameson heard the familiar sound of his door sliding open and looked up. His gaze was met by Anti, dressed in his usual vest and necktie. [Good afternoon, Sir,] he signed, and although he smiled it didn't meet his eyes. He was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Good afternoon!" Anti replied cheerily, though his face remained mostly neutral. "And how are _you_ today?"

[Decent, if not a little tired.]

"I understand. Then I'll make this meeting quick." Anti pulled out a thermometer, which confused Jameson. He quickly put his hands up and added "hey, don't worry!"

A little confused still, Jameson let him put the thermometer on his forehead. He used a mallet to check the puppet's reflexes ("you still got it!") and checked his faded blue eyes with a light ("they're absolutely stunning..."). Anti had never done this before. Why was he suddenly checking Jameson like an _actual_ nurse?

"You're all done!" Anti congratulated when he was done. "Wait...one more thing. Uhh...pick me up."

Shrugging, Jameson slowly approached his side, then easily picked him up. It wasn't that difficult, actually. The puppetmaker was fairly light. He held Anti bridal style and dropped him gently onto the couch, then smiled. [Was that okay?] he asked.

"Yeah!" Anti said, getting up and patting him on the shoulder. "You're so strong, great job! By the way, are you enjoying your mug?"

[Yes, I love it. Thank you!]

"You're welcome! Oh, I have to go. Goodbye!" He left the room. Jameson smiled in that direction, then sighed and unbuttoned his best. Time for a mid-day nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh Jameson is really neat and I love him. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	12. Cloud and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Anti reminisce about the good times.
> 
> Quick warning for passive mention of drowning in a dream.

Jackie and Anti lay on his bed together, both swapping tales from their dreams. The ex hero reached up to the ceiling. "...and then we fell and I woke up. It was weird." He shrugged and glanced over at Anti.

"Dreams like that suck, man. I hate it. I had this dream where I started drowning and I woke up on the floor." The puppetmaker chuckled. "Dreams can be fun though, too. Like that one I had about..."

Jackie sighed. "I miss the time before all of this," he said. "Remember when he did something like this? We were stargazing, I think."

"No, you're thinking of cloudgazing. You kept pointing out animals. Though we _did_ also go stargazing a few times. You kept pointing out animals in them, too."

"Oh." Jackie lay on his side. "You're such an astrology geek. I remember that you had those glow in the dark star thingies on your ceiling..." His eyes closed. "I wanna see the clouds again, Anti."

"I do, too." Anti ran a hand through Jackie's hair, who leaned into the touch. "We'll see the clouds one day soon."

"You promise?"

There was a pause. "I promise." Jackie could swear that Anti was crying, but never opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	13. Door and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is developing his plan.

A lot of days, Anti didn't notice the things he did. Everything just seemed normal nowadays. Each morning, he had to get dressed in something, go to eat, then visit people. And he'd have to change after every visit. Not to mention the strangeness of the facility.

He inspected his key card for the first time in ages, turning in over and over in his hands. It had the facility logo in the corner in a language he didn't know. As he approached Henrik's door, a lightbulb went off in his head. Anti looked at the card one last time before scanning it and opening the door.

Henrik sat on his bed with a notebook in his lap. They made eye contact, and he grinned. "Anti! You're early again."

Anti was going to correct him, but decided not to. Instead, he sat on the bed and smiled, not putting away his key card. "Yeah, I finished breakfast early to start rounds. So, what are you writing about?"

"I've been documenting my dreams! Look." He shoved the notebook towards Anti, who picked it up and started reading. The first entry was about a candy land of sorts. Nothing too serious, considering Henrik. Then, he flipped the page, and the former doctor snatched the notebook back. _"Nein!"_

Anti blinked a few times. "Well. Sorry about that. Is there anything gou want to talk about? Is anything bugging you?"

"Umm..." The puppet thought for a while. "Yes. Can you please be the only person who visits me? The other nurses scare me."

"They do?"

"Uh huh. Especially that one lady nurse. She makes me feel weird." His face dropped. "You make me feel better."

Still smiling awkwardly, Anti patted his shoulder. "I'll pull some strings. I'm glad that I make you feel better, that's what I'm here to do! Now, is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

He let Henrik rant on for almost an hour and listened, mulling over his new idea. How he lied so easily to people he cared about. And how he could turn everything around. As he left Henrik's room ans heard the door close, he had a spring in his step.

Those extra key cards would come in handy soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah💌  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	14. Sports and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase remembers a hobby of a certain someone.

On the way to Chase's room that afternoon, Anti got caught up with another subject. He nearly tripped over his own feet. Damn his shoelaces. As he preemptively planned explaining this to the upper nurses, someone caught him.   
"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Nurse Evans asked. Anti put a hand over his heart and slumped against the wall for a minute, will his heart to go back to it's normal heart rate. "Dear?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied after a minute. "Just..." He cracked his knuckles, putting the gift he was still holding into the crook of his arm. "Just the usual tripping, you know me." Anti laughed a little, and so did she.  
"Of course! Well, I'll see you later!" Cecily reached up and patted his head, then skipped off. He honestly didn't like that she treated him like a child. But whatever, at least she didn't suspect anything.  
Anti entered Chase's room a moment later and cheerily threw the gift at him. It bounced off of his head. "Heya, Chase! How's it going?"  
Chase stared at him, then got up and hugged him, present in hand. "Great, actually! Thank you!" He proceeded to tear away the paper and revealed a grey stuffed rabbit. "Awww!"  
"I know how much you like bunnies," Anti said. "Go on, now, sit down." Chase threw himself down onto the couch and held his stuffed bunny like it was real, stroking it's back. "So, what's been happening around here?"  
"I've been rewatching some old movies! Also, the TV is acting weird today. It just keeps showing static whenever I try to watch the tennis channel."  
Anti froze up. "I...well, I'll try to get that looked at. I didn't know that you liked tennis, Chase!" He grinned to hopefully hide his terror.  
"I didn't know until a few days ago. I was just flipping through stuff and saw it. I feel like I watched people play tennis all the time before this." Chase stared at the wall. "Didn't someone we knew like tennis?"  
"...maybe. You know my memory's bad, I can't remember to save my life." The puppetmaker nervously chuckled. "Anyways, anything else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theorists: Henrik's ex wife was a cheater and probably didn't even like tennis!  
> Me, making her a tennis pro and athletic goddess:   
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	15. Drowsy and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin receives something that he didn't think he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for Anti taking medicine (ADHD meds and Tylenol, nothing big)

Anti watched a few people file out of the room as he finished his breakfast. His head was _killing him_. What had he done to deserve a headache like _this_? Why did this have to happen _now_? He stood up, nearly dropping his bagel in the process.

Whatever, this was a hospital. At least, it _used_ to be, right? He stuffed his bagel into his mouth and chewed. Then, he approached his medicine cubby and opened it, picking up his water bottle. Anti's hand twitched towards the orange juice cartons, but...

"Orange juice cancels out the effects of ADHD meds," Cecily reminded him. Sighing, Anti unscrewed his water bottle and swallowed down his medicine before reaching for some Tylenol. Then, he left for Marvin's room.

He swiped his key card and entered the magician's room. Marvin was sitting in his chair, although not being smug as usual. "Good morning," he said, waving and smiling brightly. Anti smiled back and held his gift tight.

"And good morning to you. How've you been? You seem _especially_ radiant today." He sat down across from Marvin and passed him the gift. "Here, I think you'll need this soon."

Marvin held the wrapped gift, but didn't open it yet. "Thank you. I've been thinking about, you know, then. I know that we can't get those times back, but I feel like we should hold them in our hearts. So I've been making a tribute of sorts for everyone." He gestured to a table in the corner of the room.

"That's sweet," Anti commented, glancing at the tribute table. The Tylenol was _already_ kicking in. "I really like that idea, I might do it as well." At last, Marvin opened his gift.

It was his mask. Well, not exactly _his_ mask. He'd lost it in a scuffle. No, Anti had recreated his mask for him. Marvin ran his thumb over it. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"I..." he finally managed. "I'll need this soon?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other. Pale blue eyes meeting faded brown ones. "Well...thank you, Anti." Then, Anti left his room. It just felt a little too uncomfortable for him. When he stumbled back into his own room, he went straight to his bed.

He shrugged out of his black robes and kicked away his shoes. His hair fell over his eyes. Then, he remembered what he still had to do. Anti got up, despite being drowsy, and approached his wall. The large poster was lifted at the bottom to reveal tally marks.

Anti had to keep track of the days somehow, after all. The puppetmaker opened a marker and drew a new line. Today, he'd cross the four lines. A full five. Nodding in self-approval, he put the cap back on the marker and threw himself back into bed. He turned off his lamp, flooding his painted walls in darkness, and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been making references for each of the puppets for this. Is this anything anyone would be interested in?  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	16. Train and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult for Anti to get his hands on, but he was sure that Jackie would appreciate his present today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick trigger warning for near decapitation!

After waking up, Anti showered and redid his hair. He dried his hair most of the way, then sprayed some of his special conditioner in. Anti wiped his mirror off to look at himself. Then, immediately regretting it, he left and found clothes for his next visit.

He entered Jackie's room holding a rather large box. It'd been so difficult to obtain this behind everyone else's backs, so he couldn't _wait_ to see Jackie's face. He'd be excited, right? What if he wasn't? What if the entire risk of getting gifts just went to waste?

Jackie was sitting on his bed with a large sketchbook. However, he ripped out the paper he was drawing on and threw it in the floor. Then, he saw Anti. "Oh! Hey, Anti, didn't see you there."

"Hey, Jackie. Whatcha making?" He started to walk towards the puppet, but Jackie closed the book quickly. "Oh, okay...so, anyways, how've you been holding up?"

Jackie shrugged. "Fine. Just really bored, you know? I wanna go outside. Is...is there..." Anti knew exactly what he was trying to say. The man slowly shrugged and sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know when we can go outside again," he said quietly. "But I want to go outside too. Outside of what we can explore, at least." Balancing the box on one thigh, he put his hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Stay strong, Jackie."

They both stared off for a while, then Jackie said, "oh, what's that?" Having an excuse to speak again, Anti perked up and picked up the box again.

"Something for you! Here." The puppetmaker glided over to the table and set the box down. He lifted the lid and pulled out a mechanical train set. "I remembered the trains and...and I found this."

The hero approached the set and softly poked the locomotive. "I love it," he mumbled, then he flipped a little switch and watched the train start. It went around it's little track and made little train noises. "You really found this? You're so lucky..."

"I know! Man, remember when we used to graffiti the trains? That was fun."

Jackie grinned and laughed a little, the first laugh he'd heard in a while. "Yeah, it _was_ fun. Remember when Robs spray painted that pig on? And man, the amount of _dicks_ we made. Didn't Chase join in at another station?"

Anti giggled a bit and shrugged again. He watched the train go around a few more times, almost imagining the graffiti on the sides and the coal inside. It was like he could imagine himself there, riding the trains with Jackie and Robbie and picking up stones on the side of the tracks. Robbie nearly getting decapitated from diving under a train and the sharp sound of the crickets in the woods.

And he sniffled, letting few tears fall from his eyes and make tracks in his makeup. Jackie glanced over at him and frowned. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"...yeah, just... _no_. I'm not." Anti walked out of the room before Jackie could say anything else. This was no time to get emotional. Whatever.

Whatever, whatever, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uhh I know this is an unpopular take but I love the idea of Anti just. Not knowing how to express his emotions.


	17. Flag and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti salvaged exactly what you think he salvaged.

At this point, Anti was stunned at how lax security had gotten. He ran excitedly towards the ward and nearly dropped his key card. After fumbling for a minute, he scanned the card and raced in, making Henrik jump.  
"Jasper!"  
Anti laughed. "Hey! Sorry about that. I found these while exploring today!" He flung a large package at the former doctor, who opened it immediately. Inside were a few slightly charred flags.  
"Aren't these from..." he started.  
"The clinic? Yeah! The wind must've swept them this way or something. It was a little difficult to get them out, but I managed." Henrik gently ran his finger along the top flag.  
The former doctor had put up a few pride flags around his office and clinic to establish a feeling of safety. So many patients commented on them, which always made Henrik happy. In fact, Anti himself felt a lot safer whenever he needed to be checked. It was either that or the fact that Henrik was extra comforting to him.  
"I...you really found them?" he asked quietly. The top flag that he was holding was his bi flag. "I..."  
Anti smiled a little. It felt good to watch the puppets remember. He wasn't supposed to, which made the rush even greater. If he was caught then he'd probably be 'tested.' He had no idea what that meant, but the higher-ups used that all the time.  
"Thank you. You've made this bearable." Henrik awkwardly hugged him, and Anti hugged back.  
"I understand how you feel. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to stay inside here without seeing you guys." Which was the truth, of course. At this point he felt no need to keep up the lies. Some of them, anyways.  
The two sat down on the bed together. Henrik leaned against Anti's shoulder and exhaled, closing his eyes and smiling. "When will this end?" he whispered.  
"Soon enough," Anti whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lol mental health went "no💖"


	18. Weather and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase asks how it was outside today.

Chase was laying in the floor when Anti came in. He was kicking his legs and playing around with some craft supplies, sticking some fake pearls to a pair of sunglasses. They kinda look nice, actually. Anti knelt down next to him and patted his head.  
"Hey, Chasey. Like the sunglasses," he commented. "So how're you doing today?"  
Chase grinned up at him. "Thank you! I had an impulse to make these." He unfolded them and half shoved them onto Anti's face. "You look great in them!"  
"Why thank you." The puppetmaker sat on the floor and picked up a sheet of blue gems. Anti hadn't brought these to him. Maybe someone else had? It honestly didn't matter at the time. Perhaps it should've.  
They lay there for a while and talked about things Chase had made. There were things like origami swans (which Chase used to make all the time) and a crown (a very nice one, he might add). Anti plucked a photo from the large box he kept everything in. "What's this?" he asked.  
Tilting his head, Chase took the paper from his hands. "Oh, that. I was trying to draw someone. You know, like how you used to. I'm not too good at art like that."  
Well, it was something. It was supposed to be Stacy, Chase, and the kids, but kinda ended up as a few colourful blocks. He couldn't laugh, though; his own starting art was a lot worse. "I like it! It's nice."  
Chase frowned and stuffed the paper back into the box. "It doesn't matter. I just...man, I suck at drawing clouds and the sun and stuff. It looks so easy when you or Marvin or Henrik do it, but I just can't. Depth is weird."  
"I know, right? It can ruin everything."  
As Chase put away his things, he asked a question that caught Anti off guard. "So, what's the weather like outside? You do go outside, right? Did you see the sun?"  
"Uhh..." The puppetmaker stopped putting the box away. "Outside looks kinda like a war zone. You know that pretty orang-ish red that comes in the morning? It's kinda like that at all times. I'm sorry, I haven't seen the sun in months."  
Then, he heard snoring. Did he seriously fall asleep?" Looking back, he confirmed that Chase was asleep on the floor. Anti couldn't just leave him like that. Sighing loudly, Anti finished putting away the stuff they'd gotten out and stood over Chase.  
He put his arms under Chase's and heaved him up, hearing his back audibly crackle. Whatever, he pushed forward and started to drag Chase towards the bed. Chase was heavy. Well, that and Anti wasn't that strong. At last, Chase was laying on his bed and Anti was breathing heavily. Anti pulled the sheets over him and hugged him, then turned off the lamp. Before Anti left, he turned to the sleeping puppet.  
"I think it was sunny outside," he said. "Not too sure, though. Wasn't lying when I said I haven't seen the sun in months." Then, he left for his next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm caught up now :D Also yeah Anti is an art kid because I project onto him too much.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	19. Cap Hat and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin got out

Anti carried his box to the Magic Wing. He'd already visited Marvin today, but he had something else to do down that way. This wing was closest to the front door. He reached a door and pulled out his key card, then entered.

Not wasting any time, he dumped out the contents of the box and picked through the things. Old clothes. Stuffed animals. A DS and some games. Some squishy toys. He slipped that last one into his pocket, he liked it. It was shaped like a flower!

Anyways, something fell to the floor and Anti went to catch it up. Someone was standing behind him.

"Marvin!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "Hey! Uhh...what are you doing out of your room? You shouldn't be here." He watched Marvin pull something from his robe pocket.

"Ms. Evans left this," he replied. The magician held out the other nurse's key card, which Anti took. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing!" He'd have to tell Cecily about this. Did she know what Anti was planning? Or was this a legitimate accident? As he thought about it, he noticed Marvin picking something up.

The hat. _Chase's_ hat. Laughing a little uncomfortably, Anti went to take it back but missed. "Hey, come on now. Please give it back." But Marvin crossed his arms.

"Why aren't we allowed out of our rooms? It's just a hallway."

"Because we're keeping you guys safe. Now give that back!"

"No!"

Anti sighed. "I really don't want to call the other nurses, Marvin. Just give it back and go back to your room. Okay?"

They glared at each other for a minute, then Marvin gave back the hat. Then, he lunged at Anti. He panicked and activated Marvin's strings. The puppet fell to the floor, and Anti tried to soften the fall.

"Damnit," he whispered. "He straightened back up and pressed the little call button at his hip and sighed. After dragging Marvin back out into the hall, he was met by Cecily and another nurse Anti didn't know the name of.

"How the fuck did _this one_ get out?" the unnamed nurse demanded. Anti flinched badly at the harsh tone.

"He used Cecily's card." The puppetmaker shoved said key card into Cecily's hands. "Get him back."

Of course it would be Marvin to get out first. He had to give the guy credit, he was smarter than he first thought. Anti just hoped that they wouldn't tighten up security. That'd ruin his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't going too well.


	20. Orange and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti made Jameson a gift.

Jameson sat at his table with a notebook in front of him. The gentlemen scratched his head, deep in thought. After a minute, he began to write something down. He beamed at his work.  
Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his back revealed that Anti was standing behind him. Anti sat across from him and put a large bag on the table, then tapped his fingers very lightly on the surface. "So, how are you?" he asked. "I see that you've taken up writing recently."  
[I'm doing well, if not a bit bored,] Jameson signed. [Hence the writing.] They stared at each other for a minute. He had no idea why, but they sometimes did this. It was like their own sort of soul reading.  
"Oh man, I know how you feel. So, umm...I have to ask you a question."  
[Yes?]  
Anti sucked in a breath. "How've you been coping with the incident? I mean, is there anything that's really irking you? I'm here to help." His face said it all; he didn't want to ask any of what he'd just asked. No matter, Jameson smiled and shook his head anyways.  
[No, actually. I miss home, that's it. Home and...]  
"Eliza...?"  
[Eliza...]  
Anti gave him a comforting smile. "I understand. Umm, well, I know I'm not good at dealing with emotions, but I..." He never finished his thought. "Anyways, I made some kandi bracelets and I wanted to give you one. I know that this is kinda cheesy, but..." The puppetmaker pulled out two matching bracelets, made with orange and green beads. There was a little charm shaped like an orange on the end, along with a few leaf-shaped bead clumps.  
It was an orange bracelet. Jameson had mentioned loving oranges a long time ago, but did Anti really take that to heart? It really didn't matter, it was the sentiment that mattered. Anti put one on Jameson's wrist, then put the other one on his own. [It's lovely, thank you!] he signed.  
"You're welcome. So..."  
[I really appreciate everything you do. Really.]  
Anti's face turned red. "I...thanks."   
Maybe the puppetmaker wasn't too good with emotion. But Jameson really did know that Anti cared about him. Right?  
Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


	21. Portals and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's package today is...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Henrik is a little obsessive, if that bothers you !!

Just as Henrik raised his head from his pillow, Anti entered his room. The corners of his mouth twitched. He loved each interaction with Anti, who was almost like his savior. Anti was the Sun to his Earth; Henrik's entire world revolved around the puppetmaker.

Maybe that was too weird, actually.

Henrik sat up and looked at Anti. "Hey! It's really early, don't you think Sir?"

"I know, I know, but I'm just too excited!" Anti replied. "Come on, we need to talk." Before the former doctor could respond, he was pulled by his arm to completely sit up. A care package of sorts was shoved into his hands.

"Umm..." Henrik stared at the thing. "So, what are we talking about?"

The puppetmaker started cracking his knuckles. "We're getting closer to finding other people. And I...I want you to write down everything you can remember. You'll need everything in that package there, okay? I need to go now, please take care of yourself." He wrapped his arms around Henrik, then left. His high heels clacked against the marble floor, giving Henrik another reason to smile. Sometimes he'd put on his own shoes just to hear that same clacking.

Henrik looked at the package. It was wrapped in printer paper and taped together, with Anti's messy writing in a mint green highlighter on top. After a minute or so of hesitation, he ripped away the taped paper. A few things fell to the floor.

The first thing he noticed was a pair of clothes, light green scrubs and a thick black jacket. Then he swept them to the side to see a few more things. A book. A glasses cleaning rag. A scarf. A pair of black running shoes. And finally, a familiar plastic card.

A key card.

There was a little note as well. Henrik picked it up and read it. _These will help you soon. Don't use the key card until instructed. Signed, Jasper ❤_

The former doctor hugged the note to his chest. He could almost hear Anti's voice speaking it to him. Anti's eyes, beautiful blue eyes that looked almost like little portals to a fantasy world, were boring into Henrik without being there. Anti was counting on him for something, but he didn't know what yet.

Henrik walked up to his mirror. His own eyes were _nothing_ like Anti's. Well, might as well try on the clothes, right? He slid into the clothes he'd been given. A perfect fit, if not a little big. The doctor snuggled deeper into the jacket. Whatever he was in store for, he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, sorry for it not leaning more into the prompt


	22. Creepy and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is getting in his room.

Chase sat in bed and watched the TV. Well, he tried. There was static rolling down the TV on every single channel now, much to his dismay. Didn't Anti say he was going to have it fixed?

Speak of the devil, Anti opened the door and slid in. He smiled at Chase, who didn't smile back. _He wanted to go outside._ Chase was tired of being in this dull room now, nothing really interested him. Then, Anti threw a package onto his bed.

"You're disgruntled," Anti said. "I won't stay long, then." They stared at each other for a few minutes. Just a few quiet, awkward minutes of eye contact. At last, Chase broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. "I just..." He ran a hand through his greasy hair. When was the last time he'd washed his hair? Last week? A month? No matter, he'd probably get escorted to the showers later. "Oh, hey, what's that?"

"Open it up and you'll see," Anti prompted. Chase did, watching a few things fall from the paper. There was a pair of jeans, some tennis shoes, a shirt, a familiar cap, and a little plastic card. He held the shirt, which was a dark grey, and read the word on it. _Creepy._

And Chase smiled at it. For the first time today, he really smiled. It felt like something he'd worn a long time ago. He hugged it to his chest, then looked at Anti. "Why are you giving me this stuff?" he asked, now picking up the key card. "I..."

"We'll leave soon. Don't let anyone else know you have this, okay? We...there's been a change of plans." Anti got up without his usual hug and rushed out of the room, leaving Chase alone again. What was all of this about? What was Anti planning?

There was no need for Chase to worry about that. He'd learn soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw


	23. Strings and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Marvin's strings is removed.

Marvin was rearranging the books in his shelf when there was a knock at the door. That was strange, Anti didn't usually knock. He turned his head to see Anti glide next to him. "Fuck!" he cried, jumping a little. "Anti!"

"Hey. I wont be long, I just needed to drop this off for you." He lay a package on the shelf, then patted Marvin's head. "There's been a change of plans, which I think you've noticed."

"I have," Marvin replied curtly. Anti picked up one of his wrists and played with it. "Umm...what are you doing?"

"Something. How do you feel when I do _this_?" The puppetmaker made a tugging motion, and a red string appeared, seemingly tied around Marvin's wrist. It was glowing like a Christmas light and as pretty as one. The knot loosened, and the string was pulled away.

All of a sudden, it felt like a weight was lifted off of Marvin. The feeling wasn't completely gone, but his head felt a lot clearer. He stared at his wrist. Then at Anti. "I...what did you do?"

"You'll understand soon," Anti said. "I'm...I'm pr...I'm proud of you, Marvin. You're cleverer that I thought you'd be." After dropping Marvin's wrist, he backed out the room and left the magician alone. Well, _that_ was interesting. Marvin grabbed the package and ripped it open.

There were some shoes, some jeans, and a loose-fitting white button up. Wait no, there was something else. Shaken out of the folds of the shirt was a key card. Marvin could escape! As he thought more about it, however, he realized that this wasn't for now.

Something was going on, and he was in the thick of the action now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for a while lol


	24. Grave and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson had a nightmare.

Jameson watched the puppetmaker enter his room with a wide grin. He wasn't sure what today would hold, but _boy_ was he waiting for today's interrogation. Anti sat beside him on the couch with a package in his hands. It was considerably small and crudely packaged.

"How are you doing today?" Anti asked, holding out the package to Jamie. "Are you doing well?"

Jameson took the thing, then set it down. [Decent. Although I had a bit of a nightmare earlier.]

"Oh, really? Can you tell me about it?"

[Well,] Jameson started, [it was at night, I think. At least in the evening. There was someone in front of a grave with a bouquet of flowers. I remember it because it was bigger than their head.]

Anti nodded along as he continued, detailing the way the wind blew his hat off and how the nearby water rippled. He was a stickler for details, and maybe Anti had some answers. And at the end he just stared at him. [Well?]

"Well what?"

[Do you know what any of it means?] Jameson asked. [It just seems like something you would understand.]

"Hmm...no, sorry. In fact, I think I need to cut this meeting short. I'm sorry! But please look in the package, okay? You'll need what's inside soon." With that, he walked off.

Whatever could he mean? There was really only one way to find out, he supposed. He tore away the paper to reveal some new pants, shoes, a new dress shirt, and a key card similar to Anti's. Well, clearly something big was happening soon. But he couldn't just do something _now_ , could he? No, it was too risky to act now.

So he sat there and fiddled with his bracelet, excited for whatever was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is going to wrap up soon I promise


	25. Haunted and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowee Jackie had a nightmare too I'm SOOOO original (/j)

As soon as Jackie heard the door open, he ran to hug Anti. He'd been crying recently, evident by his tear-stained face. The hero clung to the puppetmaker tight.

"Woah, buddy," Anti said, patting his arm. He was was lifted half in the air by the puppet. "What's wrong?"

Jackie sat the puppetmaker on the bed and flopped down next to him. "Something strange happened yesterday," he whispered, eyes darting around. Anti's face went to shock and terror, then back to calmness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you tell me what it was?"

Sucking in a breath, Jackie turned to face Anti. "I think this place is _haunted_. Some lady came into my room yesterday and started to talk to me. I don't who she was." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Ohhh..." Sighing, Anti leaned against him and smiled. "It's okay, Jackie. Maybe this place is haunted. I'll get rid of anything that hurts you." The puppetmaker then stood up and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair a little.

"You promise?"

A pause. "I promise. Now, I have something for you." There was something in his hands, which Jackie just now noticed. "Open it!"

Jackie did so, revealing some plain jeans and shoes and a shirt, along with a key card. Staring quizzically at these, then Anti, then his things again, he frowned. "What do I need these for?" he asked.

"You'll need them soon." Anti walked out of the room, leaving Jackie confused. Maybe they were going to explore soon! With this new exciting thought in mind, he turned to his shelf and pulled down a notepad.


	26. Cold and Puppet 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 68 has left

Anti entered Chase's room, all while Chase watched. He didn't move, didn't speak, just watched. Something was up. The puppetmaker was planning something big, which Chase was both ecstatic and fearful about. There was nothing in Anti's hands.

"Chase."

The man in question tilted his head.

"Today. We leave today. Put on your clothes, wait a few minutes, then leave. Go down the halls until you reach the yellow door." Anti smiled, then took Chase's hands in his. "Just trust me, okay?"

Chase slowly smiled as well. He was leaving? This was great! He wasn't aware that there were hallways and doors, but he didn't care. "Okay. Hey Anti?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be there? In the room?"

The puppetmaker blinked. "In a few hours. I'll explain soon. I have to go now, okay?"

"Okay." Anti left, and Chase dug out the clothes. It was difficult to shed his many layers and put on the other clothes, but he eventually did so. He didn't mind it, actually. The clothes were comfortable and easier to move in than his others. As he finished off with the hat, he slid his hand into his drawer and retrieved the key card he'd been given.

It was difficult knowing that it was going to be the last time he ever saw this room. He breathed in the scent of crayons and hot glue and sighed. Honestly, he was going to miss this place. The bright pink curtains, the orange bedsheets, the mismatched rugs. Such a shame that he had to leave...still, he walked up to the door and stood.

The little beep of the door scanner shocked him, though what shocked him even more was the door opening. After so long of Anti disappearing behind the door he could finally join along! Although one thing shocked him more: it was cold. _Really_ cold. As he lurched forward, almost becoming dizzy at the sight of the long white, he realized that for the first time in so long that he was _cold_.

He stumbled down the hallway, passing plain white doors while almost running. There was a turn. He made that turn and was relieved to see an empty corridor. Why would there even be other people? What was he worried about? Then again, this sudden change had him slightly paranoid.

At last, he reached another turn into what seemed like a dining hall. There was, once again, nobody there. And there was the yellow door! Proud of himself, he reached the bright yellow door and swiped the card, hearing another beep. He stepped inside and saw five chairs. One had his name on it- a bright yellow chair- which he sat down in.

Now, he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update about school: oops.


	27. Ghost and Puppet 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 11 has left

Marvin frowned at Anti when he walked in. Although he wasn't holding anything in his hands, he had a large grin on his face. Anti wasn't usually that happy.

_"It's today!"_ he announced. "Grab your clothes and put them on, and wait a few minutes after I leave to leave as well. Enter the blinking violet door."

"T-today?" Marvin asked. "Like _today_ today?"

"Yes!"

They looked at each other. Then, Marvin nodded silently. After another long, awkward minute of silence, Anti turned and walked out. Marvin uncovered his backup clothes and slid into them. The jeans fit well, the shirt was a little big. He gave his reflection a final look before grabbing his key card and opening the door.

The magician was shocked at the sight of the hallway. It was longer than Marvin mustered up his extra courage and started down the hall. All the while, his eyes darted around in case something jumped at him. Maybe this was just an elaborate prank, and he'd end up in his room again. His heart thumped in his chest.

He noticed a faint violet light at the end, which seemed to be bouncing off of the wall from another place. Picking up the pace, he headed towards the light source. It was closer and closer and...

When he turned, he saw a cafeteria. Okay, this wasn't a prank. Marvin approached the lightly flashing door at the far end and. He swiped his key card and watched the door open. Then, he gasped and took a step back.

It was Chase. But it couldn't be, right? He was supposed to be gone. Dead. It had to be a ghost or something. Why else would he be here? However, as he slowly crept closer, Chase moved. He was pale at the sight of another person.

"...Marvin?"

Marvin nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I..."

"Just sit down, I guess?" Chase patted the seat next to him, a nice lilac colour. Shrugging and rolling his eyes, he took a seat. He just hoped that this was all explained soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H


	28. Fear and Puppet 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 1927 had left

Jameson stared at Anti in disbelief as he came in. Anti, unexpectedly, wasn't wearing a tie or his usual fancy shoes. It really didn't matter, it was just...surprising. He stood in front of Jameson and smiled down.

"We're leaving today!" he announced. The gentlemen just stared more. "Go ahead and put your new clothes on after I leave, and follow the halls to the black and white door. Wait until I get back, okay? I'll see you soon."

[We're leaving?] Jameson asked. [Why? Did something happen?] He'd figured that something was happening, but didn't think that they'd have to leave! Or maybe they were just relocating him to another room. That was probably it.

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry, I...I have to go." Anti rushed away, and Jameson dug out his new clothes. Although he didn't understand why any of this was happening, deep down there was this sense of joy. Even deeper down was this sense of fear, however. As he put on his clothes, he couldn't shake off the feeling that

His legs started to shake as he stared at his door. Then, he swiped the card and glanced down the hallway, clenching his fists tight. He quickly stepped outside. The door closed behind him, and he jumped a little before taking off down the hall. Jameson felt his heart beat practically out of his chest.

There was something so strange about this whole thing. Perhaps Anti was waiting for him wherever this hall ended. Perhaps he was being led to his death. Wait, no, it wasn't good to think like that. He was probably just being led away for some little surprise.

When he got to the end of the hall, he saw a dining hall. It was vacant, though there were some foam plates still on the tables. After glancing around for a minute, he saw the black and white door Anti had talked about. He walked towards it and stopped. Hm. Whatever, he pulled out his key card and swiped it.

To his surprise, he saw two other people in the room. [Marvin?] he signed excitedly, and Marvin nodded. He sat in the seat next to his friend and exchanged a few questions. Why were they here? Why was Anti doing this? What was going on? Where even were they?

I mean, they'd find out soon enough, but it wasn't like Jameson was ever a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhh


	29. Pumpkin and Puppet 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 100 has left

Jackie was bouncing on the bed when Anti walked in. He was bored and hated waiting for Anti sometimes, but sprung down as soon as he saw the puppetmaker. Stumbling a little, he hugged Anti and grinned down at him. "Hi! I made something for you!"

"You...you did?" Anti asked. He looked stunned, which confused Jackie. He'd made things for Anti before! Why was he surprised now?

"Yeah!" The hero quickly went over to his drawers and came back with a necklace. It had light orange beads and a little pumpkin charm attached, things from a set that Anti had given him once. "Do you like it?"

Anti put it on and smiled. "I love it, thank you. I..." He looked away, then back at Jackie. "We're leaving today."

"We are?" Jackie nearly shouted.

"Yeah! Just go down the hall after getting into your new clothes and get to the red door. Can you do that for me?" Anti reached up and ruffled Jackie's hair.

"Hell yeah! Will you be there?"

Anti froze up again. "I...won't. Not for a while. When you get there, just don't freak out, okay? I promise that I'll get there soon." Jackie was a little bummed out. Why wouldn't Anti be there?

"Okay..." As he was taking in all of what Anti said, the man left. He turned to his room again. By the way Anti was speaking, he wasn't returning to this room. That made him a little sad. Jackie liked his room! But it must've been important.

So Jackie pulled his clothes from under the matress and put them on. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling like something was missing. Wait, he knew what it was! Jackie grabbed his hoodie and put it on, feeling the warmth immediately seep into his skin. Taking one last glance at his reflection, he turned and swiped his card.

The walk down the hall wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It felt like there was a small weight lifted from his shoulders, knowing that Anti was going to join him soon. Anti had this all planned out. Anti knew what was happening and would make sure he was safe. Anti wouldn't try to hurt him, right? Of course not! He was the one visiting Jackie constantly, after all.

After turning down another hall and making it to the end of that one, he came upon a dining area. The room was empty, though there were some chairs pulled out. He glanced around to see if someone was hiding under the tables. Nobody. Well, he saw the red door that Anti was talking about, and he walked over. It was the only red door he'd seen, anyways, so it _had_ to be the one he was supposed to be going through.

Jackie swiped his key card and let the door open, then gasped. Three of there people were sitting down in chairs in the middle of the room. They...no, that wasn't right. They were supposed to be dead! Gone! He and Anti were the only ones! However, Chase stood up and held out his hand.

"Just sit down," he told him. "We don't know anything either, just sit down."

"But..." Jackie was _really_ confused now. "But Anti and I..."

"Just sit down," Marvin said from his chair. Frowning at him, then glancing around the room, he finally obliged and sat down in a light red chair. Hopefully Anti was coming back soon. He had _a lot_ of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this didn't stick more with the theme lol


	30. Coffin and Puppet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet 4 has left

Henrik Von Schneeplestein was never one to pass up something interesting. He'd been a test subject for Marvin's experiments. He was in a few of Chase's ridiculous videos. Hell, he even let Anti possess him so that he could have a few months for a vacation. Some of the things he did would make people cry.

So when Anti dropped the hints that something big was happening, he was naturally elated! He trusted Anti with his entire being. And Anti seemed so excited to do it, so why wouldn't he trust him?

As Anti entered today, Henrik grinned at him. He was already wearing the clothes that Anti had given him. They stared at each other.

"Oh," Anti said, looking at him blankly. "You already put those on."

"Yeah!" Henrik replied, feeling proud of himself. "I just couldn't wait for you."

Anti stared at him a little more. "Oh. Well then. So uh...today's the day, buddy! Wait a little after I leave, then walk until you reach the blue door. I'll be there soon, I promise."

Henrik nodded eagerly. "Wait a few minutes. Blue door. Got it!"

"Great!" Anti cried, clapping his hands. "I need to go now. I'll see you later!" With that, he left Henrik's room.

Almost immediately, he snatched his key card from his drawers. He hadn't bothered to hide it since Nurse Evans never came around anymore. Henrik wait for a few minutes like Anti asked, tapping his feet and dancing around, then he quickly swiped his card.

The man practically ran down the hall, unable to contain himself. He was acting like a child on Christmas running to the tree. Almost like his own kids. As he rounded corner after corner, his excitement grew. Where was this leading him? Was Anti lying? Was Henrik running to an early grave? That was an interesting thought.

However, he found no coffin and no grave. What he _did_ find was a dining room with shiny floors. People had been here recently. How recently, he couldn't exactly say. Maybe within twelve hours? That didn't matter, since there was a blue door near the middle of the wall. He opened it with his key card to find...

...four other people. The others. He stared at them for a minute, before Jackie said, "hey man!"

"I- what's happening?" Henrik asked. The other four just shrugged. It didn't feel like it should just be explained with a shrug. But what other explanation was there? As he sat in the blue chair at the end (the only chair left), he felt all eyes on him. Well, he just stared ahead instead. He wouldn't answer anything until Anti came back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I'll post the last part later in the day.


	31. Happy Halloween and Test Subject 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over a year, they all escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Head's up for a tiny bit of egoshipping (Antihero) at the end.

Anti stood in front of the five sitting egos, who waited patiently for his explanation. No one spoke. It was quiet to the point that it was eerie, almost haunting. Like their silence was planned, agreed upon before he'd entered.

Then again, it probably was.

"So," he started. "You five are probably wondering why we're he-"

_"Yes we are!"_ Marvin shouted. "Why the _fuck_ are we here?"

_As rude as ever_ , Anti thought. _He never changes._ Composing himself, Anti smiled at him. Then, he snapped his fingers. The strings around the others' wrists and necks appeared, then loosened and fell (minus the one he'd already removed from Marvin). It was like a switch had been flipped.

Henrik glanced around. "What are we doing here?" he asked, much to Anti's annoyance. As strange as it had been, he'd miss Henrik fawning over him.

"Yeah, how did we get here?" Jackie added. There was a joke that could be made here, but Anti opted not to. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Well, it started a while ago. A year, to be exact. Do you guys remember when those men...y'know, dropped by?" The others nodded. "They stopped me a few days before that. It's a little blurry, but I remember that they threatened all of us. That if I didn't agree to essentially hand you guys over to a Saw-like game, then we'd all be doomed or something like that. "I refused, and...this."

Jackie blinked, and Chase gawked at him. However, he continued.

"They replaced your memories with an accident of sorts, I'm still not sure what they made you think happened. I and some of the others were forced to be 'nurses' and tend to you guys. We were forced to use the puppet strings to control you. And eventually...I made a plan for us to escape. And that's it, I guess," he added lamely.

[So we've just been living here while people did tests on us?] Jameson signed. Anti nodded. [Oh. I...]

"I never did anything to you guys!" he shouted, panicked. "Anyways, we're waiting for Cecily to unlock the main entrance and..."

There was a crackling in the air. A voice came over the loudspeaker, which Anti didn't even know existed. He just assumed that Cecily would knock on the door or something. "Come on! It's unlocked, we can leave now!"

The six of them looked back and forth amongst each other, then Anti bolted for the door. He swiped the card and gestured wildly for the others to follow. They all ran through the dining area and into another room, which looked like a hospital lobby. Someone tried to jump onto Henrik, but was quickly shaken off. There were more people merging with their group dressed in similar clothing.

At last, Cecily joined them. She went ahead and kicked open the front door. Their group charged into the woods, with people shouting behind them. Anti could practically cry. They were free! They were _actually_ free! He couldn't believe that this was all happening.

Wait.

What time even was it?

The thought ate at him while they all continued to move. Half of the group split one way, while Cecily stayed with the six men. He knew that about a year had passed, but didn't know exactly what day it was. That was part of the experiment.

___

After what felt like hours of moving, they reached a house bordering on the woods. Anti recognized it as Stacy's house, decorated with foam graves and chains. The barely peaking sunrise made the house seem extra welcoming. He bounded up to her door and knocked. Almost as soon as she opened the door, he hugged her. Fuck it, he missed contact from other people. She awkwardly hugged back.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a small child cried as he ran up to Chase. The man seemed like he was close to tears as he scooped up his son, smiling so wide that his face looked like it would split in half. Another small child ran out, a little girl this time.

"Dad? Mom?" asked a shy-looking teen peeking behind Stacy. Henrik went past the woman and hugged her tightly, whispering something to her in German. Cecily did the same but in French. Anti could make out things like "missed you so much," and "could never forget you," in there.

"Jamie!"

Jameson looked up to see a woman with a blue dress on just behind the houseowner. Immediately, he raced to her and swept her into a hug.

[Eliza! I missed you,] he sighed. Eliza grinned.

"Figured you would," she replied. "Come on, Stacy made cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" Jackie asked, perking up now. "Count me in!" He practically _flew_ into the house. Anti and Marvin followed close behind. Then, Marvin spotted his sister.

"I- Morgan?!?"

'You bet! I wouldn't miss the chance to see you." She put a hand on Marvin's shoulder and smiled. "You know, I tease you a lot, but I was really worried about you."

"...thank you, I guess."

Anti just stood in the living room awkwardly. Nobody was there to meet him. Granted, nobody was there to greet _Jackie_ either, but at least _he_ was respected and loved. The others were concerned for him. On the other hand, Anti was...Anti. While he stood there, he watched everyone else talk with family and other loved ones. It bruised his pride a little.

Jackie brought over two cupcakes and gave one to Anti. Well, he took it, but didn't intend on eating it. The hero saw that something was wrong and asked as much.

"I just..." Anti started. "I just feel bad. Sick, sort of. Everyone else is happy to be back, and...Gwennie's dead. I don't like anyone from my family. Who else is there? Who else cares about me?" He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh fuck. Oh god oh fuck oh no-

_"I_ care about you," Jackie said quietly. " _You helped us_. I _have_ to respect that."

"But everyone else has someone special! I-"

Jackie put their cupcakes on the table before sweeping Anti into a hug. The dam broke, and Anti started sobbing. All of the secrets and pressure put on him, as well as what he'd done for this last year or so crashed into him like a fucking train. He sobbed into Jackie's shoulder.

"It's okay," the hero mumbled, patting his back. "Shh, it's okay..."

When he finally calmed down again, he was sat on the couch. Jackie sat in front of him and cleared his throat. "So...about the necklace." He fished out the fish pendant necklace, which Anti was surprised that he still kept it. "I don't remember it from before. Did you ever actually give it to me?"

"No," Anti admitted. "I _meant_ to, but...I was nervous. I know, it sounds weird, but I just...couldn't say anything. It could've ruined whatever friendship we had."

"Ruined? So you mean..."

"Yeah."

After it sunk in, Jackie hugged him again. He scooped Anti up and cradled him a bit. "So uh...do you still feel like that?"

_"Of course I do,"_ Anti said. "I didn't say anything all that time since you weren't in the right mindset. But it's been- Stacy, how long has it been? What time even _is it_?"

Stacy grinned. "Well, it's been a year and a month. As for the day, it's about six in the morning and Halloween. So, I guess, happy Halloween!"

"And happy birthday, Love," Eliza added, booping Jameson's nose. The two of them giggled. Anti was a little shocked that it'd been _that_ long.

"Wow..." he whispered.

It was whatever to him. He didn't have to worry about all of that. For now, they had escaped, and that was all that mattered. As he leaned against Jackie and watched everyone else talk and catch up, he couldn't help but smile just a little.

It was all over for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhh so uhhh...yeah! It's done! They escaped and everyone is happy (kinda).  
> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for all of the inconsistent updates. Feel free to check out any of my other stories!


End file.
